EXO K Dongsaeng
by geure227
Summary: Ketika member EXO K punya adik cewek yang menggantikan mereka sebagai artis. Banyak yang kepribadiannya berbalik 180 derajat. Apa jadinya ya? Review please


**EXO K DONGSAENG**

**DISCLAIMER : **EXO K punya SME, TUHAN dan ortu masing" walau di fic ini semua member ECO K adalah Ocnya author Baek Keun Ree

**WARNING : **Typo, nggak lucu, nama diambil dari temannya author, kekuatan gaje + pet gaje, kecadelan Sehun yang menurun, de el el. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**KKUMANGATA**

Acara _interview_ malam itu sangat ramai, para pemirsa sudah tak sabar melihat idola mereka ECO K yang beranggotakan 6 _yeoja_ cantik nan unik dengan kekuatan _super power_ masing-masing.

"Ya, pemirsa. Kita perkenalkan para member from ECOplanet yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu." Kata Host Keun Ree dengan semangat.

"_We are two as one, we are ECO K_!" Kata mereka berenam serempak.

"Kita mulai perkenalan dari sang _leader_, yak silahkan!" Mulai sang MC.

**"Member pertama yaitu** : leader yang merupakan _yeoja_ berambut _wavy _dengan _evil face_ (?) tapi sebenarnya penakut dan gampang nangis. Inilah dia... eng ing eng! Si jali jali /plak dor/ maaf..."

"_Annyeonghaseyo... joneun_ Kim Joon Ann _imnida_. Kalian boleh panggil aku Annjung. Aku adalah adik dari member Exo K Suho." Kata Annjung sambil tersenyum dengan coolnya tapi serem. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan penonton...

Annjing, Annjing, Annjing!

"Woy, Annjung bukan anjing, parah!" Teriak sang host. Ketika semua mata tertuju padanya ia malah _poker face._

"Ehem... lanjut ke member berikutnya. **Member kedua** : pemilik suara perak *coz emas terlalu mainstream* dan rambut lurus sebahu, yang dikenal sebagai SONE sejati yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..."

"_Annyeong... joneun_ Byun Baekhyun _dongsaeng_, Byun Baek Kyeon _imnida._ Panggil saja aku tiga kali maka aku akan datang menemuimu /woy/. Ah, _aniyo_. Panggil aku Kyunnie. _Nice to meet ya!_" dengan sekali kedipan mata, para pemirsa _namja_ (yang masih muda) pingsan. Terlalu unyu untuk menjadi member tertua kedua setelah Annjung.

"Ohoho... serangan _aegyo _yang _neomu yeppo_. Nah, lanjut ke **member ketiga** : rapper dengan suara meleng-KING, salah satu member _the derp squad_ jilid dua sekaligus happy monster a.k.a mood maker dari Eco K... yaitu"

"_Annyeong chingu!_ (sok kenal). Joneun Park Ree Yeol a.k.a Riyeol _imnida._ Aku adalah happy faced monster sekaligus adik dari Happy Virus Chanyeol. Bbuing bbuing..." KYAAA! *teriakan fans cewek*. Ternyata Chanyeol punya adik yang bisa _eyesmile_ toh.

"Eaakkk... eyesmile yang menawan dari adik perempuan Park Chanyeol. Selanjutnya **member keempat :** chef dengan wajah agak chubby yang merangkap posisi lead vocal dan _umma_ di Eco K, ekspresi OxO yang terkenal pula, inilah dia..."

"HI! Joneun Do Ah Reum i_mnida_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Areum ataupun Do.A, hehe. Kalian pasti tahu kalau aku adik dari Do Kyung Soo, bukan? (pemirsa : nggak). _Please give us more love then_." Kata Ahreum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Okkay. Sekarang **member kelima** : dancing mesin (?), screammer (heh) or rapper kebanggaan Eco K, plus kulit kecokelatan yang aduhaiaduh (?). silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu... _uri magnae_."

"_Ayo What's up? Joneun_ Kim Byeol In _as known as_ Yeolin bukan KaIn. _ANIYAAA!_" Sungguh cetar membahana sekali suaranya huulalaaa~. "Aku adalah adik dari Kai si Dancing Machinenya EXO K."

"Woah, ia membungkuk sedalam dalamnya, lebih dalam dari sumur ternyata pemirsa (what). Next, **member keenam atau terakhir Eco K** _: uri official magnae_, rapper, lead dancer, visual of group dan masih banyak jabatan yang di gondolnya. Persis seperti sang kakak Oh Sehun... silahkan!"

"_Annyeonghaseyo... joneun_ Oh Theu Jun _imnida_. Kalian bisa menyebut namaku ThyoIn (Syoin) not showin." Ya ampun... ternyata kecadelan Sehun menurun pada sang _dongsaeng_, kathian thekali uri magnae. "Apa kalian mau melihat _aegyo _ku? Hana, dul, set... bbuing bbuing." UOGH! KYAAA! Teriak para fans histeris gaje karena aegyonya terlalu unyu untuk tingkat rookie star (what da).

"Sip, sesi perkenalan selesai dan kita akan melanjutkannya dengan sesi tanya jawab. Sebelum itu, silahkan duduk di kursi di belakang kalian."

Merekapun duduk berurutan dari Annjung ke Syoin. Beberapa sibuk dadah-dadah kepada fans lalu beberapa yang lainnya fokus pada kamera dengan memasang wajah supaya tidak nge-derp.

"**PERTANYAAN PERTAMA** : Apa super power kalian? Dimulai dari sang Leader."

"Aku memiliki kekuatan pengetahuan. Aku bisa membaca buku dalam 1 detik dan menghafal semua isinya. Menyabotase orang lain (aib tapi diumbar ke massa), membaca ekspresi, dan lain-lain." Terang Annjung. NEXT

"Aku bisa mengendalikan perak maupun besi baja, contohnya ini." Kyuni melepas cincin eco nya. Kemudian membentuk cincin perak itu menjadi bentuk apapun yang ia inginkan. "Indah bukan?" Penonton di studio hanya bisa mengangguk. NEXT

"Yeollie Oppa bisa membakar semuanya dan aku bisa mematikan apinya ataupun membesarkannya karena aku adalah cuaca." Pamer Riyeol. Sip, NEXT

"Aku memiliki kekuatan yang mirip dengan oppa Kyungsoo. Itu adalah pasir. Dimana ada pasir aku bisa berpindah ke tempat dimana pasir itu ada dengan _special ability_ku." Kata Ahreum menjelaskan namun setelah itu hening... karena ia langsung berekspresi OxO. NEXT

"Dari antara semua member aku yang paling kuat (sehun & kai : thombong ah si KaIn). Aku bisa kebal dari semua elemen seperti air, api, tanah, petir maupun angin. Terkadang aku bisa melindungi diriku dari pukulan tanpa sebab dari Kai oppa (Kai : nyalahin gue lagi...). lambang dan namanya adalah SHIELD." Oke sip deh Yeolin. NEXT

"Thyoin punya super power Cycle yang bitha mengendalikan, memperbarui dan menghancurkan themua benda. Kecuali manucia, cih. Padahal pengennya make jurus buat Thehunnie oppa biar Luhan ge mau thama akyu..." Kata Syoin dengan tampang sok imut /plak. Tanpa ia sadari Sehun sedang mendeathglare nya dari layar tv.

"Nah... sepertinya sudah sampai sesi pertanyaan kedua. Dan pertanyaannya adalah...

**PERTANYAAN KEDUA** : Hewan peliharaan apa yang kalian dan oppa kalian di rumah?" Kyuni mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah /dor/ maksudnya menjawab.

"Di rumah, Baekkie oppa punya kelelawar walaupun kekuatan oppa itu cahaya. Tapi alasannya dia juga punya penglihatan yang baik di malam hari berkat lampu alaminya. Sedangkan aku punya burung merpati putih. Ia selalu bersamaku, main bareng, belajar bareng, nyanyi bareng, makan bareng (?), de el el. Tapi yang unik kalau malam hari, suasana rumahku jadi horor."

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Host KyunRi.

"Karena akan terjadi perpaduan suara 'nyihihihi' dari _white dove_ ku plus suara 'ngekekekekeke' dari kelelawar Baekkie oppa. Lalu akan terdengar harmonisasi beatbox ala Kelelahan. 'nyingekekehihikeke... ngekekenyihikeke...' dst."

"Berarti keluarga kalian sangatlah pemberani. Takut-takut kalau itu bukan suara pet kalian berdua, bahaya tuh." Semua member bergidik ngeri dengan wajan (eh) wajah yang nge-derp semua. "Ya Ahreum-ssi, silahkan menjawab."

"Di rumahku Kyungsoo oppa punya buanyakk sekali tikus mondok a.k.a tikus tanah. Ia membuatkan rumah di segala tempat dengan melubangi lantai dengan jurus _cangkul knalpot_ mautnya (?). Sekali tinju lantai itu langsung bolong sedalam 1 meter." Kata Ahreum sambil memperagakan jurus maut kakaknya itu. "Aku juga punya peliharaan sih, tetapi oppa melarangku membawanya ke dalam rumah. Karena hanya mengotori lantai dengan ludah dan pasir di kakinya. Ya, itu adalah UNTA pemirsa,,, UNTA yang di impor langsung dari Saudi Arabia nun jauh di sana." Gantian penonton yang memasang wajah _derp poker face_.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Interview kita hari ini selesai." PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!" _**

Terdengarlah teriakan dari setiap kamar di dorm EXO K. Mereka barusaja bermimpi. Mengerikan sekali batin mereka.

Kamar 'BaekYeol Love Celamanya' bermimpi sama, mulai dari punya _dongsaeng yeoja_ sampai akhirnya EXO K di ganti menjadi ECO K. Baekhyun punya adik Baeyonce (eh...) salah harusnya Kyunie yang suka mainan kawat atau rantai diputer-puterin dan bikin kaca pecah semua. Dalam mimpinya, si _dongsaeng_ juga suka nakut-nakutin Baekhyun pake suara burung merpatinya. Sedangkan adik Chanyeol sang Happy Face Monster Riyeol membuat cuaca menjadi hujan lebat sehingga membunuh _phoenix_. Itulah mimpi terburuk mereka.

Kamar 'Suho makan Lay dan Sehun cayang Lulu' juga bermimpi buruk. Adiknya Suho menjatuhkan _image angelnya_ dengan wajah _evil_ Annjung. Lalu Sehun bermimpi punya adik yang ingin menjatuhkannya karena Syoin suka pada Luhan. Sehun bersyukur itu hanya mimpi, masa kecadelannya menurun separah itu...

Kamar terakhir milik 'Kai nge-_this_ and nge-_that_ D.O' mengalami nightmare yang paling kacau. Posisi Kai sebagai _dancing machine_ digusur oleh _dongsaeng_ dalam mimpinya, yaitu Yeolin. Mana namanya pake KAIn juga lagi, hihhh... D.O juga mimpi punya adik bernama Do Ah Reum yang suka makan donut, bawa-bawa unta ke dorm atau rumah juga, dan memiliki ekspresi mata yang sama ( O_O dan OxO).

Huh... semua member menghela nafas senang sampai...

OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

1.

2..

3...

"ANIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Semua member screaming bersama-sama. Tanpa mengetahui siapa yang memanggil mereka.

**END**


End file.
